And I Was So Proud
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: As his body slowly dies and gets closer to his regeneration, the Doctor looks back on every single one of his companions. He stands back and watches the one companion that he regretted leaving behind until he saw her.


**And I Was So Proud**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in Doctor Who.**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: 10th Doctor/ Susan Foreman**

**Summary: As his body slowly dies and gets closer to his regeneration, the Doctor looks back on every single one of his companions. He stands back and watches the one companion that he regretted leaving behind until he saw her.**

* * *

"_No. Because you're right, I don't look back. I can't."_

* * *

"Come on Alex! Daddy is meeting us at the park." Susan called to her first-born child. Her son's pounding steps ran down the stairs. "Walk." She spoke sternly to him. She chuckled lightly when Alex walked the last of the steps to his mother. "Good boy." Slowly kneeling on the floor in front of her 3 year old son with his coat in her hands.

"Is daddy still at work mummy?" Alex spoke quickly as he excitedly put his coat on.

"Yes darling." Susan smiled as she helped him button up his coat. "Remember to walk slowly. Mummy can't walk too fast." Laughing softly as she stood up straight and placed her hand on her swollen stomach. "You ready?"

"Yes mummy." Alex gave a toothy grin up at his mother and immediately held her outstretched hand. It was a rarity for the young family to spend some time together. Before they were married and parents, Susan and David were constantly working to help restore Earth to its former glory. They spent most of their time working but during the evenings they would spend time together. After 3 years of being on Earth, Susan still missed her beloved grandfather and home but she was enjoying being on Earth. Finally David and Susan married and within a year of them marrying, Susan was pregnant. They were over the moon when Alex was born.

The mother and son walked towards the end of the road, where the playing park was situated. The playing park was empty except for a man. Susan smiled at the sight of her husband already waiting for them both. "David." She whispered softly.

"Daddy!" Alex exclaimed cheerfully as he let go of his mother's hand and ran straight into the park. "We going to play daddy?" David had knelt to the floor to allow Alex to run into his outstretched arms. The two hugged tightly. "I want to go on the swings." Alex moved from his father's arms and bounced excitedly.

"Come on." David stood up and held out his hand to Alex, who took it and practically pulled his father towards the swings. Susan followed them slowly but she stopped at a strange but familiar sound. A wheezing sound. Her eyes wide with shock as she spun around to search for the origins of the sound but she could not find it. When she could not find the source, she thought she had been imagining it. "Susan!" David called to her.

Susan smiled and walked towards her husband and son. "Hello darling." Smiling gently as she quickly kissed his lips and allowed him to place Alex in the swings. "Work busy? They missing me?"

David laughed as he pushed Alex in his swing, causing the young boy to laugh delightfully. "Not too busy and yes they are missing you." Kissing her cheek softly as she stood next to him.

"Mummy! Look at me mummy!" Alex shouted delightfully. "I'm flying mummy!"

"I can see that darling." Susan laughed softly, watching her son laugh and kick his legs as David pushed him higher. "Not too high darling." Putting her hand on David's shoulder. "I'm going to sit down." She moved in the direction of the wooden bench, which had been made in the memory of a lost one during the Dalek's invasion of Earth. Susan sat in view of David and could see Alex still enjoying himself. She gave a cheerful way towards her son.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A male voice spoke next to her.

She looked up and smiled towards the man. "Of course." Smiling a little at him. He wore a suit with a tie, converse trainers and a long brown coat. His brown hair was rather untidy. Susan found herself constantly looking towards him. "I'm sorry but do I know you? You seem familiar."

The man gave a small smile and nodded. "You've always known me Susan. I was the third person to hold you when you were born."

She gave a sharp intake of breath. "No..." She gasped, her eyes wide with shock. "What body?"

"Tenth." He chuckled. "Not for long though." Looking down at his hands. "I'm regenerating." He spoke sadly. "I just wanted to say that I love you and I am so proud of you my child."

Susan stood up slowly as did he. "Oh Grandfather." Sighing heavily as she wrapped her arms around him. "Don't be a stranger." She whispered in his ear.

"Susan?" David's voice came into consciousness. The two moved apart to find David standing nearby with Alex in his arms. "Are you okay?" Looking at the man suspiciously.

"Yes." She chuckled softly, quickly wiping away escaped tears. She moved away from her Grandfather and stood next to her husband and, now, quiet son. "This is..."

"John Smith." The Doctor spoke for Susan. "A friend of the Doctor's and Susan's." Smiling as he held out his hand to David, who took it and shook it. "Just came to say 'hello' and 'goodbye'. I'm just passing through." Susan took slow breaths as he stepped back and put his hands in his pockets. "Take care. All of you." He reached into his pocket and took out a bag. A bag of jelly babies. "A present for..."

"Alex." Susan smiled broadly and proudly. She took the sweets from him. "Alex Campbell." Susan smiled more. "Don't be a stranger." Repeating what she had said earlier.

"I shan't." He shook his head. "Goodbye my dear." Turning on his heel and began a quick walk to a police box, that was at the end of the park.

"Goodbye Grandfather." She whispered softly, clasping tightly onto David's hand.

The small family watched the man walk away, unlocking the blue box but before he moved inside, he turned and waved to them. Susan immediately waved back and David did also. Alex gave a small timid smile and wave to the man. The Doctor disappeared into the box, which soon began disappearing in front of their very eyes. David and Alex moved away, back towards the swings, leaving Susan to stare at the spot where the blue box disappeared before their very eyes.

* * *

"_But the last time I was dying, I looked back on all of you. Every single one. And I was so proud."_

* * *

**A/N: Quotes are from the Sarah Jane Adventures episode: the Death of the Doctor. It is said by the Eleventh Doctor to Jo Jones nee Grant. It inspired me to write an interaction between the Tenth Doctor and Susan.**

**You like it? You want more? Tell me in a review.**


End file.
